familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Purba Medinipur district
visiting Nandigram]] Purba Medinipur district ( ), or East Midnapore district is an administrative unit in the Indian state of West Bengal. It is the southernmost district of Burdwan division – one of the three administrative divisions of West Bengal. The headquarter is located at Tamluk. It was formed on January 1, 2002 after the Partition of Midnapore into Purba Medinipur and Paschim Medinipur which lies at the northern and western border of it. The state of Orissa is at the south-west border whereas the Bay of Bengal lies in the south; the Hooghly river and South 24 Parganas district to the east and Howrah district to the north-east. Purba Medinipur is formed of the sub-divisions of Tamluk, Contai and Haldia of erstwhile Midnapore district. Another sub-division, Egra has been created out of the erstwhile Contai sub-division during the partition of Midnapore. In 2011, the state government has proposed to rename the district as Tamralipta district after the ancient port city of Tamralipta which used to lie near the modern district headquarter. Purba Medinipur saw many political movements during the British Raj. A parallel government named the Tamralipta Jatiya Sarkar was formed during the Quit India Movement in Tamluk. In 2007, Purba Medinipur witnessed the Nandigram violence, an incident of police firing that killed 14 farmers. Geography Major cities and towns Major cities and towns include: Panskura, Tamluk, Contai, Egra, Haldia, Mecheda, Mahisadal, Nandigram, Digha, Mandarmani, Khejuri, Ramnagar, Patashpur, Bhagabanpur, Manglamarro, Chandipur, Nandaigajan, Kolaghat and Paniparul. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Purba Medinipur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the eleven districts in West Bengal currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Administrative subdivisions The district comprises four subdivisions: Tamluk, Haldia, Egra and Contai. Tamluk subdivision consists of Tamluk municipality, Panskura municipality and seven community development blocks: Nandakumar, Mayna, Tamluk, Shahid Matangini, Panskura–I, Panskura–II and Chandipur (Nadigram–III). Haldia subdivision consists of Haldia municipality and five community development blocks: Mahisadal, Nandigram–I, Nandigram–II, Sutahata and Haldia. Egra subdivision consists of Egra municipality and six community development blocks: Bhagawanpur–I, Bhagawanpur–II, Egra–I, Egra–II, Pataspur–I and Pataspur–II. Contai subdivision consists of Contai municipality and seven community development blocks: Kanthi–I, Kanthi–II, Kanthi–III, Khejuri–I, Khejuri–II, Ramnagar–I and Ramnagar–II. Tamluk is the district headquarters. There are 21 police stations, 25 development blocks, 5 municipalities and 223 gram panchayats in this district. Other than municipality area, each subdivision contains community development blocks which in turn are divided into rural areas and census towns. In total there are 10 urban units: 5 municipalities and 5 census towns. Panskura municipality was established in 2001. Tamluk subdivision * Two municipalities: Tamluk and Panskura. * Nandakumar community development block consists of rural areas only with 12 gram panchayats. * Moyna community development block consists of rural areas with 11 gram panchayats and one census town: Goasafat. * Tamluk community development block consists of rural areas with 12 gram panchayats and one census town: Dakshin Baguan. * Shahid Matangini community development block consists of rural areas with 10 gram panchayats and one census town: Kakdihi. * Panskura–I community development block consists of rural areas with 14 gram panchayats and one census town: Bahirgram. * Panskura–II community development block consists of rural areas with 13 gram panchayats and one census town: Kolaghat. * Chandipur (Nadigram–III) community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * barkshimpur one of the most historical place Haldia subdivision * One municipality: Haldia. * Mahisadal community development block consists of rural areas only with 11 gram panchayats. * Nandigram–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Nandigram–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. * Sutahata community development block consists of rural areas only with 6 gram panchayats. * Haldia community development block consists of rural areas only with 4 gram panchayats. Egra subdivision * One municipality: Egra. * Bhagabanpur–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Bhagabanpur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Egra–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Egra–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Pataspur–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Pataspur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. Contai subdivision * One municipality: Contai. * Kanthi–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Kanthi–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Kanthi–III community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. * Khejuri–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 6 gram panchayats. * Khejuri–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 5 gram panchayats. * Ramnagar–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Ramnagar–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 8 gram panchayats. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 5,094,238 , roughly equal to the United Arab Emirates or the US state of Colorado. This gives it a ranking of 20th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 15.32 %. Purba Medinipur has a sex ratio of 936 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.66 %. Culture Places of interest * Mandarmani - 13 km long sea beach near Digha * Digha - a beautiful sea beach References External links * * Legacy of Midnapore(Medinipur,Midnapur,Purba Medinipur, Paschim Medinipur,East Midnapore,West Midnapore) * News of district bifurcation * Map of old Medinipur district (district has now been split) Category:Districts of West Bengal Category:Purba Medinipur district